Finding love in the crowd!
by Kane'sFallenAngel
Summary: What happens when Kane sees a girl in the crowd that he just can not get off his mind but what secret is she hiding will she be able to tell Kane or will he find out the hard way.


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the people in this story but Lexa and Danny all the other people belong to Vince McMahon.

Summery- What happens when Kane sees a girl in the crowd that he just can not get off his mind but what secret is she hiding will she be able to tell Kane or will he find out the hard way.

There's something about her!

He stood there as he watched to make sure Carlito was not going to come back to interfere with the master lock challenge. He was scanning the crowd when he saw her. She stood there with her dark red hair and her ice blue eyes. She stood about 6'1 and she had a very toned body from what he could tell. She was warring a pair of black bondage pants that hung low on her hips and a black bandana top that showed off all of her midsection and most of her back. She also had on a pair of combat boots. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eye, he then noticed a man maybe two or three years old then her grab a hold of her arm and turn her towards him. Kane could tell he was yelling at her the by the way she was trying to get away.

After Kane and Big Show went back stage Kane walked up to a security guard and told him what she looked like. He was to bring her back to his locker room and make sure the guy she was with did not fallow her. The guard did as she was told and with in a few minutes the girl from the crowd was standing in right in front of him. He knew she was scared by the way she was hugging herself. He saw a bruise was starting to form on her arm and it was in the shape of a hand. He moved his hand forward to touch her arm when she stepped back. He caught on to her, she though he was going to hurt her.

"I am not going to hurt you, I promise" Kane said as he moved toward her. She backed up right into a wall.

"Please I sorry for what ever I did, please just let me go." She said as she looked at him.

"You can go anytime you like I just figured you wanted a little time away from that guy who gave you that." Kane said as he pointed to the bruise on her arm.

"That is why you had him bring me here, so you could save me from him, I will tell you this I do not need your help." She said this as she tried to go for the door but he blocked her way.

"What's your name?" Kane asked as he stood in between her and her only way out of the room.

"Why should I tell you, you are just going to forget it anyway." She said as she stood there with her arm crossed.

"Tell me your name and I will let you go." Kane said as he put a hand on the doorknob.

"My name is Lexa, no can you move?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Lexa what?"

"Lexa Trenton James, now will you let me leave?" Lexa said as she looked up at him.

"Yes you're free to go." Kane said as she walked by him her could not help but smell the perfume she had on. He knew at that moment he wanted her more then anything.

It was now Friday and Kane was sitting in his hotel room. His mind was only one thing or should I say someone. The past week she was all he could think about, what she was doing, is she safe. Every time her closed his eyes and tried to sleep he saw her. He also got mad when he thought about if that guy he saw her with was hurting her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up and opened the door to find Big Show standing there. Kane move aside and let him in and close the door behind him.

"So what are you up to?" Kane asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"I brought you this." Show said as he handed him an envelope.

"What do I need with Wrestle Mania tickets?" Kane asked while looking at what he was holding.

"Gee I do not know, invite a friend, or hey maybe you can invite that girl you can't stop thinking about." Show said as he sat down on the couch.

"Her name is Lexa, Not that girl, and how would I even find her when WM22 is only 1 day away?" Kane said as he put the envelope in his back pocket.

"I don't know man but I and hungry let's go get something to eat." Show said as he stood up and headed to the door. Kane and Show drove till they found a diner. They walked in to the diner and headed to the back and sat down at the end of the bar. They were looking at the menu when a girl walked over to them.

"May I take your order?" The girl said as she looked at her order pad.

"Lexa?" Kane said with a look of shock on his face.

"What are you doing here, oh yeah you two have defend the title on Sunday" Lexa said as she tried her hardest not to look stupid in front of them.

"I should be asking you that" Kane said as he could not take his eyes off her.

"After what happened on Monday I came out here to stay with my friend Danny, till we move to Las Angles." Lexa said as she tried hard not look at Kane.

"Was it because of me?" Kane said hoping she would say no.

"It was not you, I came here to get away from somebody, but enough about me, and what do you boys want to eat?" Lexa asked looking at them.

"I will have the Mega Mushroom burger with fires and a large coke to go." Big Show said as he handed her the menu.

"And you?" She asked looking at Kane.

"I not all that hungry, But can we talk?" Kane Asked with the hint of hope in his voice. Jase walked away toward a guy who was reading a magazine. He saw them talking and she turned and walked back towards them.

"Yeah we can talk" Jase said as she moved towards a table in the back and sit down. Kane sat down across from her and put his hands on the table. HE looked at the girl who had been plaguing his dreams for the past couple nights. Kane was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asked

"For pulling you out of the crowd, for scarring you, for not letting you go the first time you asked."

"It's ok," She said with a smile on her pulling at her lips. "So what did you want to talk about"

"I wanted to give you these; I was going to send them to you, but seeing as you are here in front of me." Kane said as he weached in his back pocket to and handed her the tickets. She took the tickets from his hand and looked up at him.

"I can't take these" Lexa said as she handed him back the tickets.

"I want you to have them you know as a way of me saying sorry, please you have to come if you don't I might lose my match and you do not want me to lose now do you?" Kane said as he looked over at her.

Lexa smiled. "You are not going to lose you are one half of the most dominating tag team in the WWE."

"Please I am not taking no for an answer!" Kane said as he handed her back the tickets.

"I can't promise anything but I will try." Lexa looked at him and the smiles on his face had come and go just like that but she knew by looking it him that he really did want her there. Kane did something she did not expect him to do. He reached over and took her hands and his and looked up at her.

"I want you to know that I never meant to scare you, that night in my locker room."

"I know I was just mad because I had other stuff on my mind." Lexa said as she ran her finger tips on the palms of Kane's hand.

"You do not have to tell me if you don't want to." Kane said as he looked in to her eyes. He could see the hurt and pain that she has been through.

"His name is Collin and he is my ex now, he started off being nice then he kind of got mad that I wanted to wait till I found the right guy, and I knew he was not it, so he took it upon himself to beat the living hell out of me, also the main reason I left." Lexa looked down at the table and not at Kane because he knew he was trying to figure everything out.

"I am sorry for what he did to you but you do not have to be scared of me, I am not going to hurt you."

"I know, so what should I ware if I decide to go?" Lexa said as she looked up to see him smiling.

"Anything, it doesn't matter, how knows I might even let you hold the belt while I am in the ring." Kane said as he laced his fingers with her's and stood up. He pulled her closer and so now her hands were touching his chest. "Just gave me like a very likely you will be there."

Lexa smiled as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and walked back behind the counter and gave big show his food. Kane and show walked out the dinner and Kane looked back and smiled at Lexa and left. Kane knew she was going to show up at wrestle mania and so did she.

It was now Sunday night April 2, 2006 it was not just a huge wrestling night for Kane it was also the night he was going to ask Lexa out. Lexa was at her place she shared with her friend Danny who was going to wrestle mania with her. She had just finished with her shower and she was looking for something to ware. She finally decided to ware her black bondage pants that hung low on her hips and a baby-t that stopped right before her belly button that said Kane on it. She also put on her favorite pair of combat boots. She let her hair stay down instead of the pony tail she always puts it in. She grabbed her cell phone, credit card and the tickets and headed out of her bed room to find Danny standing there waiting for her to get ready. They made there way to the arena and found a place to park. Once inside the arena she found where they were selling stuff and she bought a fitted Kane hat and a Kane pull over hoodie. After she was done buying what she wanted she made her way to a guard and asked him where they sat. The guard kept leading them closer and closer to the front row. The guards stopped and told them there seats were right here. They were not just a row or two behind they were in the front row sitting next to the Hogan's. Lexa smiled and sat down she could not believe how good the seat's where. In the back in his locker room Kane sat there and his mind was only on one thing. He just could help but think what if she does not show up? What if she shows up and wants nothing to do with me? He was shaken out of his thoughts by Big show walking in to the room.

"Hey man you ready to do this?" Show asked as he adjusted his belt that was hanging of his shoulder.

"Yeah man but I do not think I am going to be able to focus if my maid is just on her."

Kane said as he picked up his belt and walked out of the room with Show not far behind.

"Listen dude she will be here trust me, and as for the match let's just do the damn thing." Show said as he and Kane walked over to the gorilla and waited for there music to play. There music blasted though the arena and everyone was on there feet. Kane and show walked down the ramp to the ring. They both got into the ring and Kane spotted Lexa in the front row and held his hands up and brought them down just as fast and the four Connors of the ring post go up in flames. Kane was looking at Lexa the whole time he waited for carlito and masters to come down to the ring. The match was going off with out a hitch. The Big show choked slammed masters and got the pin both men were very happy. Kane made his way out of the ring and grabbed his belt. He then made his way over to where Lexa was sitting and pulled her into a kiss. He stopped the kiss and backed away from her and smiled. He walked up the ramp with a grin on his face the whole way.

A/N this is my first story so please be nice and review I would love to know what you think and there will be more to this story. A lot more I promise. The next chapter will be about Monday night raw when they lost the titles to the geek squad. KanesFallenAngel


End file.
